When a computer is lost or stolen, the cost of the information contained in it often exceeds the cost of the hardware. Such losses may negatively affect both the national security and business operations. Numerous techniques have been proposed to prevent unauthorized use of computers. Such techniques are typically directed toward preventing access to the computer, or disabling the computer in the event that the computer is stolen.
Protection against theft of computers usually involves disabling the computer and/or informing a service provider via the Internet, cellular network or GPS system. Such techniques do not prevent access to data stored on a disc drive, if for example, the drive is removed from the computer and installed in another computer. Therefore, information can still be extracted from the stolen computer's hard drive.
There is a need for a device that can prevent unauthorized access to data that is stored in a data storage medium, such as a disc drive.